Gas bearings are a particular type of bearing which uses pressurized gas, such as air, to maintain a gap between a rotating component and the bearing to reduce friction. A gas source typically supplies pressurized gas to a porous media which expels the gas to maintain the gap. In order for the pressurized gas to reach the gap, a fluid path must be present to deliver the gas to the porous media from the source. In some cases, various parts of the bearing may be removable and/or interchangeable. Therefore, there is a need for an easy and efficient connection mechanism which enables a desired fluid path from the source to the porous media while maintaining a strong mechanical connection.